The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann
by Afro Stacey
Summary: [Complete] This story is in the form of a diary. Therefore it is from Elizabeth’s POV: When I married Will I thought the pain would kill the Commodore. But I was wrong. It would be me…
1. The Kiss

The Diary of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter one: The Kiss  
  
Summary: This story is in the form of a diary. Therefore it is from Elizabeth's POV: When I married Will I thought the pain would kill the Commodore. But I was wrong. It would be me...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Ever... *cries and wipes eyes* so I'll just get on with it  
  
A/N: Um... Lets see... Read it. Review it. Wow that was easy.  
  
Dear Diary, today was one of the most exciting days of my life! At Jack Sparrows hanging, Will came up to me and told me that he loved me!! In front of my Father and the Commodore! It sent shivers down my spine! /I think it was his sort of last words to anyone... I thought that he was going to die when he freed Jack! But the commodore let him go! I didn't know what to say! But I didn't have to talk. Will kissed me. I loved every minute of it... like I love every bit of him! His kiss was filled with passion and urgency and the minute his lips caressed mine I felt... I can't explain it. There aren't words to describe how he makes me feel. He makes me feel alive and wanted... much more than I would feel with James. I hope this feeling will last forever.  
  
A/N: The chapters will be quite short until the plot REALLY kicks in and 'exciting stuff' will happen! So this is really just a taster of what's to come! Except what's to come will be sooooo much better! R'n'R guys!!! Please... 


	2. Sweet nothings

The Diary of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter two: Sweet nothings  
  
Disclaimer: I own none. And I never will! Can't you see what this is doing to me!?!?!? *Rolls around on the floor crying*  
  
A/N: Well... Just so you know. I wrote this at about midnight two weeks ago and I have been writing at about midnight fort he past ages... so there!! This is all on paper and now I'm putting it on word. It looks a lot smaller on the Pc!!!  
  
Dear Diary, (the next day) I went to Will's shop today and he scooped me up into his arms before I could even speak. He kissed me with all the intensity in his heart and I know that he meant what he said yesterday. I want to spend every second of every day with him... I would die for him. Like he would for me... When he settled me down to the ground he bent down onto his knee and proposed. He said 'Elizabeth, I love you more than the flowers love the sun. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I never want us to be separated. Will you, marry me?' I gasped. How could I say no? I kissed him with so much passion, that the kiss we had shared the day before seemed like a casual peck on the cheek. 'I guess that's a yes, then?' he said beaming at me as I pulled him onto his feet. 'Of course, Mr. Turner,' I said smiling 'I would die before I could turn you down' He slid a beautiful ring onto my finger with a W and an E intertwined in two hearts. 'It's gorgeous!!' 'But not as gorgeous as you...' Now I'm at home with Will having a 'man talk' with my Dad. We told him that we wanted to get married and he knew that there would be no way to stop us! So in a few months time I will be Mrs. Will Turner.  
  
A/N: Hands up who wants to be Elizabeth! *Raises paw and masses of fan girls world wide put up there hands* So Read and review!! The interetsing bits come in the next two chapters and then all hell is set loose!! Yay!!!! 


	3. Marriage

The Dairy Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter three: Marriage  
  
Disclaimer: Ooohhh lets see whom I own... um nobody!!!  
  
A/N: I know that nothing interesting has happened yet (I don't write to well anymore :( ) but I promise it'll get better coz It really does!!!  
  
Dear Diary, (three months later) Today was the day of the wedding. My Father knew how much it meant to me and Will so he helps us pay for the wedding and bought us a house!!! Today was perfect. Better than perfect. I was marrying Will so it was beyond paradise. Today was the best day of my life... with Will and my first kiss and meeting Will as a close second and third.  
  
Right now it's midnight and I've snuck away form my sleeping husband. He looks like an angel lying there. His face is so happy and content and there's a force pulling me towards him but I want to write down how I feel. This day will never happen again, so I have to say how I feel.  
  
As I walked down the isle Will looked handsome, debonair and all over the man I wanted to marry. His soulful brown eyes sent heat down my spine as he stared with that air of innocence that he has. Twenty minutes later I was Mrs. Will Turner. I love that name, but nowhere near as much as I love Will. We're like Helen and Paris of Troy, Romeo and Juliet... just not without the death. (A/N: I'm not sure if Shakespeare was even born yet!!! Lmao) He took me to our new home in a horse and cart that he had carefully decorated with flowers. He must've spent hours on it. Bless him. He really is an angel... Anyway, he carried me into the door and kissed me passionately as he put me onto the wood floor. We looked around and were stunned at the money my Father had spent on the house. It was exquisite! Will had never seen such luxury and seemed a little overwhelmed but when I gripped his hand he seemed fine. Touching his hand gave me enough joy to last a lifetime.  
  
He's stirring! I'm going back to him now. I know that my life is beyond perfect, but I can't help wondering what I would be doing now if I'd married James. Would he have sworn to love me and protect me with his life? Would he have told me that nothing else in the world mattered or would make him happy, if he didn't have me? I don't think so. At the wedding the commodore looked sour and... I can't put my finger on it. Evil. Just before the wedding he begged me not to marry Will. Will... How much I love that man. Just thinking about him makes me smile.  
  
I can't resist any longer. I have to go back to him and wrap my arms around him. That would be all I'd need to stay live.  
  
A/n: Please review!!! I hope you like it! 


	4. Honeymoon

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter four: Honeymoon  
  
Disclaimer: I can't be bothered... Mummy? Why do I have to write a disclaimer when nobody is going to review this anyway?  
  
A/N: Mummy? Why is nobody going to review this?  
  
Dear diary, (next day) Will took me on a honeymoon today! We're going to England! Yay! Will is sooooo romantic! He surprised me and the cabin had roses in it! (We're on a boat) I would never have thought that a blacksmith, no... my pirate, could be so romantic! I don't know what I'd do without him! Strangely enough, James is on the ship with us. When Will and I were sitting on deck... sharing a rather passionate kiss and a moment of marital bliss... he was glaring at us. I thought that he'd got his jealousy of us being together but obviously he hasn't. When Will and I drew away form each other he saw me glance at him and he smiled reassuringly at me, so I guess that there is nothing to worry about. I wonder if I'm right... What am I writing? He's my friend. He'd never destroy my happiness.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but I think that I want the events to fold out quickly in the next few chapters!!!! Can't wait until I get to type the really cool climax!!! R'n'R!!! 


	5. Baby

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter five: Baby  
  
Disclaimer: Since all of my other disclaimers haven't exactly been the best... I'm going to write a sensible one now!!! I do not own Pirates or will, Elizabeth or James, but I do own the plot. *Nods head* yep that'll about do...  
  
A/N: So far nothing too exciting has happened, but in this chapter Liz finds out she's pregnant and the commodore isn't too happy... In the next chapter something shocking happens that will kill Elizabeth or Norrington!  
  
Dear Diary, (three months later) I'm so happy! I'm having a baby! Will was so pleased! He could've left me with no father for the child, but he took me in his arms and kissed my stomach. He said he'd help in anyway he could and that he was proud of me! It meant the world to me.  
  
I sound like a lovesick puppy, don't I? Oh yeah I am!!!  
  
When I told the Commodore, he said that he was happy for me. But he wasn't. Does he think that he can fool somebody that he's known for years? There's a hidden agenda. But he's my friend. He'd never do anything to harm me OR will OR my baby. I'm sure of that. I could almost trust him with my life. Just not in the way I trust Will.  
  
A/N: wow that is incredibly short!!!! But the next chapter is really good!!! You can't miss it for... Orlando Bloom. Well maybe you could for him... 


	6. What Will Happen Next?

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter six: What will happen next?  
  
Disclaimer: Ok... Ok... just check out the last chapter for my SERIOUS disclaimer but for now, I own nothing!! 1 NOTHING!!!!!  
  
A/N: I promised that this chapter would be very exciting, but I've decided to make it suspenseful... very suspenseful... is that even a word?  
  
Dear Diary, (four months later) the past four months have been bliss! I've hardly had time to write because Will ahs been treating me like a Queen... instead of the usual princess treatment I get!!! The only reason I've had a chance to write is because Will had to go on a trip delivering swords and I wasn't allowed to go. He told me that he would not have his wife and unborn child harmed. I'll hate being away form him. We haven't been apart for one day since we were married, but Will didn't want anything to happen to me, so I'm staying with my Father. Will has only been gone two days and I miss him terribly. Sleeping without his warmth beside me just doesn't feel right. When he left his eyes were so sad, he's been very protective of me and I don't mind a bit. I jus can't wait for him to come home.  
  
James has been acting weird around me and hasn't even talked to me for the past few months if I'm with will. I don't know what's wrong with him. I'll be seeing him soon so I'll talk to him then. I just hope he doesn't yell at me like he yelled at some of his sailors. They say that he's going mad. But I still believe that he is he same man I once knew and 'loved'. Lets hope I'm right...  
  
A/N: Yay!! GO suspense!!! Sorry that I put off the exciting bit for another chapter but this little bit seemed nice to put in here! R'n'R!!! 


	7. James

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter seven: James  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of PotC or the characters... but I am currently hiring somebody so that I can... I will NEVER give up!!!  
  
A/N: Since only One I repeat ONE person liked the last chapter seven, I have decided to redo it and make it more realistic. It was a bit over-the- top and I don't think that James would've REALLY done what he did, so um... lets see how this goes!!! If anyone has any ideas about this fic then please tell me!!! I won't mind...  
  
Dear diary, (three days later) I don't know what to think. My Father was called away on 'official business' and I was left with James. His girlfriend has just left him for pirate and he is clearly traumatized... poor guy. He's not the only one alone... I miss will so much and he's only been gone for a few more days... I just want to help the Commodore. I don't know what I can o to cheer him up. He seems helpless. I've never seen him so sad before. That's why I don't know what I can do. But I'm probably not the best person to help him either... After all I did leave him for my pirate... Will...  
  
I have to go back to James now. I can't stay and writing for too long unless he gets upset...  
  
Dear dairy, James... James... he. He just went crazy! I...I...don't know what happened... He asked me to leave Will! He said that we could get rid of the baby and start a new life together! I... I can't believe it! I knew that his girlfriend leaving him would be a big blow and that deep down he still loved me, but I never thought that he would do this! Not after all he's been through! He said that he wanted me so much that he would kill will... I slapped him and screamed at him but he was crazy1 I had to... shoot him... before he would stop. With his own gun. He might be dead... I ran back to Will and my house and I don't know what to do! Will? Will? Help me...  
  
I can't believe what James just did... What I did... I need Will... I need him so much...  
  
I hope James doesn't die... I can't understand any of this. What's happening! WILL!?!?!?  
  
A/N: Hopefully that one was more realistic. I didn't make James a rapist, just crazy and loving for Elizabeth. Hope that you liked that version better!!! R'n'R! :D 


	8. Lost

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter eight: Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PotC. If I did I would have this face plastered on me at all times :D  
  
A/N: I have decided to do a bit from Will this time as well...because he has a diary too. And it will mean that this will be a lot easier for me to write. So don't criticize me doing that, because I couldn't think of any other way to put will's thoughts into it and still have it as Elizabeth's diary. Enjoy!!!  
  
Dear Diary, I woke up today and I've realized that my nightmares are real. I've seen his white, lifeless body slump to the floor too many times for it not it be real. I've sat and thought and ghosts and horror had populated the darkness. I'm a murderer. I'm a cold-blooded killer. I can't believe what I've done... I have to write this down now, as it may be the only bit of me that survives. They'll be here to kill me soon. I can feel it. I can't put Will or his unborn child in danger. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of them. I can't live with myself anyway...  
  
I'm leaving this is an envelope for Will to read. I love you. I wind find you... someday. Search for me. I'll need you before the end. I just want our child to stay alive. Goodbye. You mean the world to me. Without you I am lost...  
  
Wills entry: Oh my god!!! I have just read this and I cannot understand... (A/N: cue trademark Orlando perplexed look! Yay!) I knew I should never have gone away. Oh Elizabeth... I have to have you in my arms, to know you are safe before I will be happy. She is my world! I can't live without her. All that has happened has told me just how much I love her... Why am I saying this? I should be searching for her now! I think I'll take you with me. Then I can tell you all of my deepest darkest secrets.  
  
If we don't find each other I don't know what I'll do... I'll be lost  
  
A/N: Well... that was fun! R'n'R please! PLEASE!!!!!! Don't make me beg! 


	9. Flee

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter nine: Flee  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own any famous movies/stars? Huh?  
  
A/N: Um... hi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Wills Entry!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've been searching the town for two days nonstop and I can't stop! Not now! There is only one place she could be... in the mountains and the caves. Either that or she's left the Port. I hope not. I pray that she's still within my grasp. I won't be able to bear not having Elizabeth. All those days when I was away I longed for her familiar touch and her warming smile. I love her. Love is more than a feeling. It's a power. I'm stuck in a rut. I can't do anything to help her if I don't find her. I need to find you Elizabeth. I know that you need me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Elizabeth's Entry!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm scared. I'm cold. I can hardly write. The only thing keeping me going is thoughts of will. I haven't eaten for a day and a half. I'm wanted. They've figured out that it's me. I overheard some men talking and I knew that this was the only place I could come. I wonder if Will is home yet? Is he looking for me? The baby is hurting so much. I can't eat no matter how much I have to. It will only come back up anyway. Will? How can I survive without you? I feel completely helpless and small. Will is like a drug. (A/N: Did they have drugs then?) The more I'm a way from him the more I've come to realise (A/N: O.o Barbossa moment!) how much I need him. I can't survive without him. I'm dying. And so is the baby. But I can't go anywhere. Or I'll only die quicker. 


	10. Exhausted

The Diary OF Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter ten: Exhausted  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or Will... that's not fair!!!  
  
A/N: Hi! Tis me again!!!!!! Yay! This chapter is actually quite sad!!!!! And I might be putting Jack into the next chapter if you're lucky!!!!  
  
Elizabeth's entry  
  
Dear Diary, It's been three days since I've been up here and today I started to move and eat. But I fell and bumped myself. And...I'm bleeding. And it hurts more than anything I've ever endured. Almost as much of the thought of losing Will. I can hardly write. I've been curled up all day and I just want to die... I can only carry on for Will and the part of him inside me.  
  
Will's entry  
  
I've been searching for her all of today. I'm tired – no I'm exhausted, on the brink of death – but I can't stop. I'm in the mountains. The only place she can be... I'll find her tomorrow. I know I will. I'm not going to stop until she's with me and in my arms...  
  
A/N: Yes, yes I know! You read this in two minutes flat? Ah shucks! I can't write long fics anymore... well this is a dairy!!!!! And I will be making the next chapter in about half an hour.  
  
In the next chappy somebody dies... and it might not be who you think! Or it might... I don't read minds. 


	11. Fading

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter eleven: Wow... lots of chapters. This one is called fading, because some is fading. Logic y'see!  
  
Disclaimer: honestly, like I care! Will the big peepz that own any of the PotC stuff sue me? I don't think so...  
  
A/N: He he!!! CLIFFIES RULE!!!! I love cliffies!!!! clears throat Now for the serious stuff... I'm sorry that this is OH SO short, but Elizabeth doesn't really say much. All of 21 words. She's too busy dying. Oh arse. I've just told you the plot. BOLLOCKS!!!!!! Am I allowed to swear in this? What rating is this?!?!?!  
  
Elizabeth's Entry!  
  
The pain is unbearable and I don't know how much longer I can last. I need Will to find me or [Elizabeth's entry ends here]  
  
Wills Entry!  
  
I've found her but... she's fading away. Away form this world. There's nothing I can do... I found her in a pool of blood. Unconscious. What can I do? I've bandaged her up and all I can do is watch and pray. Don't take her away form me now. Not now. I've crawled too much and I can't get any lower on the ground! She can't die!!!  
  
A/N: Well, actually she can. Everyone can. So there. But will she? God that is so cheesy! It's almost as cheesy as cheese!!! Almost...but not quite!!! Never as cheesy... ever...  
  
How can I help her? The baby is dead. I think. There is no way to tell. I don't know... I don't know anything that will help. She's lost too much for...never mind. I've got to help her. I can't just cry onto paper, I can try and save her. But I can't. All I can do is watch her. Just a murmur or a twitch will be enough for me. Anything will be enough for me. She has to be alive... or I'll have to join her in heaven. I'll have to fade away too. She's the air that fills my lungs, without her I'm nothing.  
  
A/N: SWUEE!!! . Can these cliffies get nay meaner? I'll have to have a lot of reviews before you find out what happens!!! [Wink wink, nudge nudge] 


	12. Blood

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann (should I change the title to The diary of Elizabeth Turner?)  
  
Chapter twelve: blood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own PotC or Will sobs can't you see the pain these disclaimers put me through?  
  
A/n: um... what happened last chapter? Oh yeah Will has turned all suicidal and Elizabeth is dying!!!! He he! GO MELODRAMA!!! And to all of you angry Norrington lovers: Sorry that James was the baddie, but it had to happen. It was the main event of the story!!!!! SORRY!!!!!! Anyway I suppose I should get on with the story! You've had to endure my evilness (mu ha mu ha mu ha ha!) for too long... Oh yeah there is more!!!! That little 'she's fading away, away form this world' thing was form one of my fave songs by the Rasmus Dead letters album...I couldn't resist!!!!!  
  
Wills Entry!  
  
She woke up today and looked at me with dead eyes. She's barely breathing. All I got from her was 'Oh will...' and she fainted. I've hardly sleep and when I do she dies in my dreams (A/N: Another bit form The Rasmus Dead letters album... oh I'm on a role!) what's that supposed to mean? (A/N: Jesus Christ! Rasmus...overload!!!! Oh! I've thought ht of more...the reason she's dying is coz of her F-F-F-Falling! Oh I am too much...anyway) the baby is alive and It's sucking all of the life out of her... what am I going to do? She's been rolling around and sweating and having fits. All I can do is watch. I'm terrified for her.  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
She's finally awake! For good! (A/N: Yay!!!! I mean...um...) But she is so pale. And she won't stop bleeding, from her head from her arm and...from her stomach. It's been happening since she's been thrashing around in her 'sleep' I'm no doctor but it's either going to be the baby living or her. (A/N: don't really think he would've known that but you' know... I'm in the mood for destroying lives. And I'm also in the mood for unnecessary A/N's BAD STACEY!!) Oh Elizabeth... don't die! All the times we've fought through things together...this can't be the last  
  
A/N: Ok time for the REAL A/N. I have done nothing in this chapter apart from make Liz survive. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing (My inner fan girl says bad) but it had happened. I have also confused myself with a hell of a lot of Authors notes. So! Many! And this chapter has OVER 400 words! That's the first time that's happened in this fic for ages... maybe it's all the A/Ns? 


	13. The Fianl Push

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Chapter thirteen: The Final Push  
  
Disclaimer: I cannot be bothered to write one... like anyone is going to sue/kill/hunt me  
  
A/N: I might not be writing you a disclaimer but I would NEVER pass up on a chance to do an A/N! I have been finding the last few chapters very hard to write. As my friend captiame had pointed out Diaries are very hard to do... and I'm brave to have a go! Smiles proudly but I think it is time to say goodbye to my fave little project sniff this chappy is just going to be normal. No diary entries or anything...because I see no other way of writing this... Will isn't exactly going to be scribbling away whilst his dying wife is giving birth. I like melodrama but that is TOO much. Maybe I'll do an epilogue/another chapter to tell you what happened to Will when the whole event is over.  
  
Will hadn't moved in four hours. He had hardly blinked. He had so many thoughts rushing through his head that he couldn't even write them down in his diary, all that would come out would be babbling and mindless jumble. He felt so sad and hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't die. He'd give his life to keep her and the baby alive. He'd watch her from heaven if it was the only way.  
  
He wiped his face and watched as Elizabeth finally woke up.  
  
'Will? What happened? Oh!' As soon as Elizabeth had woken up she was clutching her bleeding stomach and crying in pain and staring horrified down at her bloodstained clothing.  
  
Will sprung up unaware of his aching legs and took Elizabeth in his arms 'what's wrong? Are you Ok? Elizabeth!' He was shaking in fear as Elizabeth shrieked and struggled to get out her words. 'I'm...having the...baby!!!! Help... Oh! Help me!' she screamed and looked up at Will with pleading eyes.  
  
He ripped off her skirt and...well; I'll leave the next bit out...  
  
(A/N: insert birth of a baby by a man who has no idea what he is doing and a half dead woman here)  
  
(Five hours later)  
  
Elizabeth had pushed herself to the limits, but the baby was dead. She lay in Wills arms asleep after hours of crying. She hadn't stopped since she had seen her baby dead. Will rocked her in his arms and looked over at the bundle at the front of the cave. From where he was he could see a little blue face poking form a blanket and he sniffled to himself. If only he hadn't gone away. His baby would still be safe inside the woman he loved. He silently cursed and hugged Elizabeth tightly. At least he still had her... and always would. He would never leave her again. He would find a way of getting her to safety. What if they were being hunted? Will shooed away all of the thoughts and smiled gratefully at his wife. All they had been through and they still had each other. If that wasn't a good sign then he didn't know what was.  
  
A/N: sniffles I think that that has nicely rounded up this fic without making it exhausted! Unlike poor Liz...  
  
See ya later!!!! R'n'R!!!!  
  
Afro Stacey 


	14. Epilouge

The Diary Of Elizabeth Swann  
  
Epilouge  
  
Disclaimer: Do epilouges need discliamers?!?!?!?!  
  
A/N: Yay!!!! Go epilouges! An excuse to write a happy (or sad!) ending to my fave fic! I'll miss ya buddy!!!  
  
Dear Diary, The last five months have gone in a blur, Will and I decided that we might as well risk coming back to Port Royal...we would die p in those caves like our poor child. I still feel sad when I think about it...her. When we returned we found out that we weren't even suspects for the murder and we have vowed to keep it all quiet... We'd like to stay alive.  
  
Lots if people asked where we went and we said that when Will returned I was lying on the floor with the dead baby and we buried it secretly to avoid a bad reaction. It worked. Why should they not believe us? Our baby was never in our arms, but will stay forever in our hearts.  
  
On a happier note, once again I'm pregnant and Will hasn't hardly left me for even a second. Aww... He's so sweet. I'm so glad that we're together and always will be.  
  
A/N: Bye! Yay! My first ever complete fic!  
  
Love Afro Stacey! :)  
  
PS Please R'n'R my other stories! Please!!! 


End file.
